


Lost Boy

by jxs9293



Series: Naruto [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Just Naruto enjoying nature, Lost Boy by Ruth B, and Iruka panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxs9293/pseuds/jxs9293
Summary: He's a lost boy from Neverland.
Series: Naruto [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181309
Kudos: 7





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto and nature again. Just posting this for fun. Got the inspiration from Ruth B's "Lost Boy". Any constructive criticism is welcome, and I apologize for any mistakes.

Laughter rang through the forest as a little blur of yellow landed on a thick tree branch, his smile only growing bigger. The wind ruffled his hair and thin clothes, the sun beating down on his already tanned skin. 

The lake he reached welcomed him with calm and subtle waves, nipping at his feet and cooling him down from his adventure. 

Unbeknownst to him, a certain worry-wart teacher was frantically searching for his student. The little sunshine hadn't attended class today, and when he paused the classroom to go looking for his student, he didn't find him at the run-down apartment or the Sandaime's office like usual. 

_Where are you, Naruto?_

The forest was filled with plants and animals, making it a hazardous place for a young child. _But just the type of place for Naruto,_ his mind supplied. 

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you?" he yelled out. A small echo was produced, but his voice was clear even with the thick trees and vegetation. 

As he strained to hear a response, he heard the splashing of water and ecstatic giggles. 

_That must be him!_

"Naruto!" he called out once more. However, the child didn't notice due to his splashing and swimming. He was simply enjoying the day. 

Finally, Iruka made it to the lake the child was enjoying himself in. 

"Naruto! What are you doing here? You know you can't just skip the academy like that!"

A small gasp was elicited from Naruto, revealing his shock at seeing Iruka. 

"I-Iruka-sensei!" he began. "I- uh- please don't punish me! It- it was really nice out and I really like it here- just please don't hurt me!" His voice came out rushed and panicked; he very obviously didn't mean any harm. 

Iruka saw this and visibly deflated a little. How could he say anything to a child who just wanted to have fun? He knew just what it was like; the house was too lonely and suffocating, but the forest was welcoming and freeing. 

With a sigh, he simply gathered the child's tattered clothes that he had taken off earlier to swim, motioned for the fearsome boy to come out of the water, and got him dressed. 

"I understand, Naruto. I won't do anything to you. Just come back to the academy with me and finish the day, alright?" he said, voice small. 

No matter what the child did, he couldn't stay mad. He reminded him too much of himself. 

A meek nod came from the boy in response, his head down in shame. 

As they walked their way to the academy, Iruka glanced over at the boy. 

"You're a lost boy, Naruto. But you'll grow from that."

The boy looked up at his teacher, not understanding the meaning behind his words. His young mind tried processing them, but to no avail. _It means something good_ , his mind thought. _He smiled._

Naruto is a lost boy who loves nothing else but to bathe in nature. Naruto is a lost boy who wants nothing else but to find people who love and accept him. Lost boys find a home eventually. As for when that is? Only time will tell. 


End file.
